1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for scoring glass sheets and more particularly, relates to a power driven scoring apparatus similar in appearance to a sewing machine wherein the operator manipulates the direction of movement a glass sheet which is fed between a powered drive roll and a scoring wheel for scoring the upper surface of the glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held glass cutters having a rotary scoring wheel at the lower end are in common usage for scoring glass sheets. After scoring, the sheets are broken along the score line by hand. This action requires a certain amount of strength and skill and in many instances the depth of the score is not uniform resulting in breakage occurring away from the score line in an unwanted area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,676; 3,282,140; 3,399,586; 4,027,562; and 4,204,445 disclose various mechanical apparatus for cutting and scoring glass. These devices are primarily designed for cutting linear score lines in continuous glass webs as produced in a commercial glass making facility.